Two in One among the Dead
by TorpedoPups
Summary: Tetsuya Seijuro is a 3rd Year student in Fujimi High School. Just like everyone else, he has a secret. There is someone else living inside his mind; Shinji Seijuro. That's right! Tetsuya Seijuro has D.I.D (Dissociative Identity Disorder) In the midst of an apocalypse, can he survive, with the constant switching.
1. Chapter 1: The Switch Among the Dead

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I OWN NOTHING! WELL, EXCEPT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER.  
Just so you know most of the dialogue will be the same, unless I want to change it.**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD CHAPTER 1

"The Switch among the DEAD"

 **TETSUYA**

Tetsuya was laying down on the roof of the school, feeling the wind blow against his face. Tetsuya opened his eyes and stood up when he felt a strange feeling of uneasiness. He picked up his wooden sword and looked over the railings.

That was when he heard it, an ear piercing scream that sent shivers down his spine, "AHH!" His senses were put on high alert and he rushed down the stairs and went inside the building, just in time for the announcement,

 **"** **ATTENTION, ALL STUDENTS! VIOLENCE HAS BROKEN OUT ON CAMPUS! STUDENTS SHOULD EVACUTE THE CAMPUS ACCORDING TO THEIR TEACHER'S INSTRUCTIONS. I REPEAT, VIOLENCE HAS BROKEN OUT ON CAMPUS! STUDENTS SHOULD EVACUTE CAMPUS** **-"**

Tetsuya stood where he was as the announcement was cut off, _'Violence?'_ **"** **HELP! SAVE ME!** **"**

Tetsuya looked at the speaker that was near him in shock. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Tetsuya thought to himself as the teacher's cries for help continued, in the background were sounds of objects shattering and breaking, **"** **AHH!** **"** Was the last thing he heard before everything was silent…Tetsuya's eyes narrowed, _'I have to get out of here.'_

Screams echoed throughout the entire building. And eventually there was nothing but silence. Tetsuya stayed silent as he observed the living corpses through the window. _They_ were walking aimlessly trying to find their next prey. Some of _them_ were in the same hallway he was but seemingly ignored him.

 _'They must be blind…It matters not, even if they were to attack I would still be able to defend myself. Hopefully, it doesn't have to come to that.'_ Tetsuya turned away from _them_ and began walking towards the opposite direction as quietly as possible.

Tetsuya encountered some of _them_ as he walked towards the exit, but he dealt with them effortlessly. He raised his wooden sword as three more of _them_ approached him, as one of _them_ reached out to grab him, he spun around and smacked it in the head, hard enough to shatter it.

The other two continued their advance, Tetsuya shoved his wooden sword into the open mouth of the closest one and dragged it towards the third one, smashing the head of the third one towards the window. Tetsuya spun around and smashed the head of the last one with a high kick.

Tetsuya grabbed his fallen wooden sword and continued on his way. That was when he heard another ear splitting scream.

Tetsuya followed the direction of the scream and it led him to the area where the school displayed the trophies they won. Shortly after he arrived, four other people arrived in the same spot he did. There was Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima and the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa.

However, Tetsuya was not focusing of them, the scene in front of him was quiet horrific and traumatic. Saya Takagi was drilling a hole in the head of the zombie in front of her as she screamed,

"I'M SICK OF THIS, I WANT MY MOM!" Tetsuya's eyes narrowed. "I take care of the ones in the left." Tetsuya whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

Tetsuya rushed towards the ones close to his left side. He crouched down and used one hand to balance himself as he spun around with one of his legs extended to outbalance it. After it was outbalanced he got back up and drove his sword straight through its head.

He sensed another one coming from behind him, without bothering to turn around, he thrusted his sword behind him that struck the abdomen of the creature behind him. Tetsuya pulled it out and spun around to smack the head of the creature with enough force to break its skull and it fell limp to the ground.

The other creatures that were in the room were also limp on the ground, the others having dealt with them.

After all of those creatures were dead everything was silent for a short while, "Takagi-san—" he heard Hirano whisper quietly, before Miyamoto and Marikawa-sensei rushed to Takagi's side who was staring at the dead body in front of her in shock, as they were rushing, Tetsuya noticed that Hirano suddenly fell to the ground,

 _'What's wrong with him?'_. "Takagi-san! Are you alright?" Miyamoto exclaimed in worry. Tetsuya heard Takagi whisper, "Miyamoto…" with quiet sobs.

"We are all acquainted with the school nurse, Dr. Marikawa, yes?" Tetsuya turned his attention to Saeko Busujima who was talking to Takashi Komuro, who was standing by the door.

"I am Saeko Busujima of 3-A." Komuro focused his attention to Busujima and introduced himself as well, "I'm Takashi Komuro from 2-B.", Miyamoto stood up and said, "You're the same Busujima-senpai who won at the national championship last year? I'm in the Sojustu Club. My name is Rei Miyamoto."

Hirano scratched the back of his head as he introduced himself, "I'm, uhm…Kohta Hirano from B." They all turned towards Tetsuya who was standing next to Hirano, "I'm Tetsuya Seijuro, also from 3-A." After the introductions were finished, Busujima smiled and said, "A pleasure to meet all of you."

Tetsuya's mind began to wonder off, even though he was aware they were all talking and most likely screaming at each other, none of their words could reach his ears. _'I must be switching again…Dammit.'_ .Was the last thing that entered his mind before he fainted and fell to the ground…

* * *

 **SHINJI**

Shinji felt someone shaking him while exclaiming, "Seijuro-senpai! Wake up!" When Shinji opened his eyes he was met with 6 people staring at him.

"Who the hell are you guys?" He asked with a growl. "Huh?" All of them looked at each other in confusion. Busujima erased the look of confusion from her face and her expression turned serious, "Seijuro-san, we introduced ourselves earlier, do you not remember?"

Shinji felt irritated. "Huh?! What do you mean we intro-" Suddenly a wave of realization hit him, _'Tsk! We must have switched, how annoying.'_

Shinji was pulled back into reality when Komuro shook him, "Seijuro-senpai? Are you alright?" Shinji glared at him and shook his hand off his shoulder,

"Tsk! I'm fine, so hands off." Miyamoto's expression turned from concern to anger, "What the hell is your problem?!" Shinji turned his attention to her and glared, which made her back down a little. "My problem is the fact that I have no idea what the hell is happening and who you guys are!"

An expression of shock was evident on everyone's faces. Shinji calmed himself down and spoke quietly this time, "I guess, you should probably know."

Takagi, looked at Shinji with a nervous expression as she asked, "Know what?" Shinji sighed and got up, the others following,

"I have a Dissociative Identity Disorder." Ms. Marikawa put a finger to her chin, a look of confusion evident in her face, "You mean, you're not Seijuro-san?" Shinji sighed as he faced the nurse and nodded, "That's right."

He turned his attention back to everyone else and began to explain, "The person you guys were introduced to, was not me, it was Tetsuya. I'm different, my name is Shinji. Even though we have the same body and physical features. We are different identities. Tetsuya is quiet and nice. I'm…" Shinji stopped as an evil smirk appeared on his face, which made the others, a little nervous, with the exception of Busujima.

"Well, let's just say, I'm not someone you wished you knew. I'm cruel, sadistic and the exact opposite of my other self." Hirano was shaking when he asked, "A-are you g-going to k-kill us?"

Shinji scoffed, "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, I may be cruel but, I don't just randomly go around killing people for no reason. Anyway, do you guys mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?" Takashi managed to compose himself and responded, calmly, "Sure, but first we need a safe place to hide."

* * *

They managed to barricade to doors to the faculty room, to try and keep themselves safe from those creatures. Introductions and Explanations were given and Shinji finally understood the situation about corpses walking around and how you get turned into one of _them_ it _they_ get _their_ hands on you.

After the entire explanation, Shinji was smirking. "S-Seijuro-senpai, wh-why are you smirking?" Hirano asked a little terrified. "Oh, that's because I can finally kill." Everyone froze for a second, even Busujima was a little surprised at his statement. "The world as we knew it, is gone. Laws, will no longer be applicable. Besides, didn't I tell you before? I'm someone you wish you never knew."

Everyone broke out of their trance eventually, and began talking about how they were going to get out of the school. Takagi entered the wash room to get her face cleaned up and when she came out she was wearing glasses.

"Where are your car keys, Ms. Marikawa?" Busujima asked finally breaking the silence. Ms. Marikawa snaps out of her trance and begins to shuffle inside her bag, "Oh, they're in my bag." Shinji was looking outside the window when a thought crossed his mind, "Hey Doc, think your car can fit all of us inside?" The nurse stopped rummaging in her bag and said, "Now that you mention it…"

Shinji scoffed, but turns out they didn't need to worry about finding another way out since Busujima already had a solution to the problem, "What of the miniature buses used for club activities? The keys hang from the wall in here." Shinji noticed in his peripheral vision that Hirano peeked through the blinds and looked out the window, "They're here!" He exclaimed, most likely referring to the miniature buses.

"Great! So where we headed then?" Shinji asked, turning away from the window and facing the others. Komuro was the one who answered for the majority of them, "To check on our families. We'll stop by everyone's home going from closest to furthest. And if we have to, we'll help our families too. Once, we're done, we'll find a safe place to stay."

Shinji stayed silent and turned his attention to Miyamoto who was staring at the television with a horrified look on her face. When Takagi noticed this she asked, "What is it?" Without breaking her concentration on the news, Miyamoto whispered shaking a little, "What the…" Busujima grabbed the remote control and turned up the volume as Komuro stood up and walked over to where Miyamoto was, "What's up, Rei?"

However, as everyone else was paying attention to the news report, to Shinji it fell on deaf ears. _'This is so annoying.'_ Shinji thought to himself as he heard Komuro exclaim, "Revolt? They're calling this a revolt?"

Shinji turned his attention back to the window and yawned, _'Why couldn't I have switched where I could bash some heads, so that I don't have to listen to this boring conversation.'_ Shinji was once again pulled away from his thoughts when he heard screaming coming out of the television. And then, there was nothing but static…

* * *

 **I don't know much about the "DID" (Dissociative Identity Disorder) But, if you guys know about it can you tell me about it. Honestly I was just writing this for fun. I don't like the way the point of view was written so I'm probably going to change that next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Escape

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** **Thank you so much for the ones who read and like the first chapter. As promised, I changed the point of view for this chapter and probably for future chapters too, If you approve of it. If you guys want my dear 2 in 1 OC to be paired up with someone please pick who you want it to be.  
**

* * *

HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD CHAPTER 2

"The Beginning of the Escape from the DEAD"

 **SHINJI**

I looked at the expression on all of their faces, there was nothing else except shock and disbelief. After getting tired of looking at their shocked faces, I turned my attention back to the report. The scene in the television had changed. Instead of a scene that was out on the field, it was another reporter that was probably in their studio.

"There's been some sort of problem. F-from now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here." As the reporter continued talking I noticed how that brown-haired girl took a step back in shock,

 _'Man, it's only been a few minutes since their introductions, and I've already forgotten their names.'_ When that fact entered my mind it was followed by another one, which made me scoff and turn away, I faced the window, not really caring about the blinds that covered the view. _'Then again, why should I go through the trouble of having to remember what their names are'_

Bits and pieces of the report still reached my ears, one of those bits and pieces were; "…The situation outside has become grave…" and "…Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation.". I could care less about what was on the news. I'm starting to feel very irritated, I want to bash some heads soon.

When I faced the group once again to see their reaction, the dude with the brown spiky hair punched the desk. "That's all? Why aren't they saying more?" His statement made me face palm my face mentally, so I decided to speak up but before I could open my mouth the girl with pink hair did it before I could, "Because they're afraid of causing panic."

Everyone turned their attention towards her. The other girl with light brown hair spoke up, "Even now?"

Which made me scoff, making them turn towards me. "Actually, it's because of what happened just now, that they're trying to avoid a panic." I explained, and the pink haired girl continued it for me, "Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy. How would you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?"

When she asked her last question she turned to face the others. The channel was changed and this time it was a report from America, luckily I could understand the English language just fine, then again someone was already translating what the report was saying in Japanese.

"This unusual phenomenon that's spread throughout America, has yet to be put under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order…"

I freed myself from the trance I was in, I felt disgusted with myself listening to something like that for that long. _'Ugh! I can't believe I actually listened to that stupid report. It's not like my other self would know about it anyway.'_ I realized that the others were the same, they're just as equally invested with the report as I was. That was until the television was nothing but static again.

"So they're all over the world…" Once again, the brown haired spiky guy was the one to break the silence, and it made me think to myself. _'Man, that guy sure knows how to break the silence.'_

He continued, "But how…?" The short long haired dude with the glasses was the next one to speak up, "When I was surfing the web this morning, it was business as usual…" After the short dude was finished talking, the next one to talk was the girl with light brown hair, "I can't believe that it only took a few hours for the world to come to this."

As she said this, she was talking a few steps backward. While I was listening to them, I was holding back my urge to punch something. Without any warning, I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. _'What the hell? We're switching already?!'_ After the wave of exhaustion, came a wave of excruciating pain that was focused in my head. I clutched my head to try and lessen the pain, but I was failing miserably.

"Seijuro-kun, are you alright?" While I was clutching my head, I looked up and saw that it was that violet haired girl who was talking to me, and everyone else was looking at me in confusion and concern. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She obviously didn't believe it, but she didn't press any further, actually none of them did, thankfully. _'I guess, we didn't switch yet.'_

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" I asked, still a little irritated. The dude with the spiky brown hair was the one to answer, "Oh, umm…We were just talking about how what's happening right now is similar to the Spanish Flu of 1918 and the Black Death of the 14th Cent-"

I cut him off before he could continue by holding up my hand and yelling, "Stop!", my head was already aching I didn't need a History lesson to make my headache worse. The brown haired spiky dude was startled enough to actually stop talking and so was everyone else.

I groaned and lowered my hand, "Look, I get that you guys are trying to find an explanation for everything that's happening right now, but honestly, there's no point in comparing the events that's happening right now to events that happened in the past."

I walked over to the door that they barricaded and continued, "Whatever the heck is happening out there is not comparable to the past, back then what happened were actual diseases that could be explained through science And honestly, I'm not really sure how science is going to explain corpses getting up and suddenly have cravings for human flesh and when bitten you get turned into whatever _those_ things are. Science no longer applies to whatever is happening now. The only thing that we do know is that we need to survive and to do that we have to bash some heads."

* * *

After I finished everyone was silent letting the truth finally sink in. The violet haired girl was the first one to speak, "Seijuro-kun is right." After her statement, everyone's faces turned serious again, making me think to myself _'Man, these guys can turn from scared to serious real quick.'_

But, the violet haired girl wasn't finished yet, she continued saying, "Nevertheless, after we check on our families, we'll have to agree on some place to escape to. In any case we won't survive if act selfishly. We must act as a team to survive."

I smirked when I noticed that everyone else was getting ready to fight. The long haired short dude raised his handmade gun in eagerness, the dude with spiky brown hair raised his bat, the girl with light brown hair raised her improvised spear, the girl with pink hair and the blonde nurse just stood in the back. The blonde nurse was holding a bag filled with medicines and other medical stuff, I think…

We began clearing the barricade we put up the door. And prepared to face whatever was outside the door. Before we did I turned to face the others and said, "Do you guys mind if I go first?" They looked shocked for a moment but it quickly vanished, it was the spiky brown haired guy who managed to respond, "Uh…S-sure, Seijuro-senpai."

After he said that I thought to myself, _'Maybe I should start remembering their names. Identifying them by their hair colors is getting quite annoying. Even though it really isn't that hard, considering the fact that each of their hair colors are quite unique. Not that I'm any different with my lavender colored hair.'_

I busted the door open and noticed that there were two of _them_ waiting right outside. I smiled to myself, _'Finally! I get to bash some heads!'_ The long haired dude was about to shoot at them but I stopped him by saying, "They're mine!"

I rushed towards the closest one and kicked him back. Now _they_ were aligned, _'Good! It's a two in one shot kill.'_ I spun to the right and struck the closest one to the right with my wooden sword, and since it was aligned with the other one, they smashed into each other and into the wall. "Man that felt good!" I exclaimed smiling when I looked at my handy work.

When I turned to face the others they had shock expressions, and some had a look of shock and fear. "What?! Didn't I tell you I was cruel and sadistic? Can we just keep going already?" I asked exasperated, it was still the brown spiky haired dude that spoke up, "R-right." They walked ahead of me and while I followed closely behind I thought to myself, _'Why is it always the brown spiky haired dude that speaks up? Is he the leader already?'_

While we were walking through the hallway, the violet hair girl spoke up, "We're finally leaving. Don't overdo it. Only fight if you have no way of avoiding them. Just knocking _them_ over is effective too." After she said that, I thought to myself, _'Just knocking them over is boring though…'_

The next person to talk was the girl with pink hair, _'Man I really need to remember their names.'_ "Guys, they're only sensitive to sound, but they're strong enough to rip a door off of its hinges. If they get you you'll get eaten be careful!" We listened to them carefully of course, well the others probably were. Meanwhile, I was trying in vain to recall any of their names. I was pulled back into reality when we heard a loud shriek, **"AHH!"  
**

* * *

 **I keep cutting off the chapters with screams. I would as like to mention that, in the middle of the chapter I changed my reference from the anime to the manga. Which will probably be the same for other chapters as well. Also I plan on adding new OC's but I'm not sure. If you guys would please tell me what you think. Then, I'll know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mercy for the DEAD

HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD CHAPTER 3

 **Wow it's been awhile. Oh well. I'm not really sure if I should still keep this going but, I decided to post this anyway. There are so many things I want to do with this story but, I don't know if I should still keep this going, I mean this series is already pretty ancient.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for my character with spilt personality.  
**

* * *

"Mercy for the DEAD"

 **SHINJI**

All of our heads turned to the direction where the scream was coming from. Everyone else had a look of surprise, concern and a hint of fear in their eyes, I just had a bored look on my face, _'Seriously?'_ I thought to myself, as I saw the spiky brown haired dude, run towards the direction of the scream, _'Ugh! I hate helping people.'_ I reluctantly followed the others and was just in time to witness the short long haired dude wearing glasses shoot his nail gun, headshot! Then, the ones with mid-ranged weapons rushed towards _them_ and quickly killed _them_ or I guess…re-killed _them_ , they're technically dead already. I didn't want to miss the chance to kill so I rushed towards one of _them_ , it was the one closest to the other group of kids. I grabbed its shoulder to have it face me, since its attention was still on the other kids. When I spun it around to face me, its immediate reaction was to try and take a bite out of my face, but he never had the chance as I shoved my wooden sword straight through its mouth, and pushed it up, splitting its face in half, I lowered my arm as it fell limp on the ground. Everyone else seems to have already finished their job too. When I turned to face the other group a girl with short hair said, "Th-Thank you…" I didn't respond, so the girl with the violet hair decided to speak up, "Don't speak so loudly. Were any of you bitten?" The girl with short hair looked surprised and raised her hands in a defensive way and said, "Huh…No, we weren't!" _'How defensive. But still, none of them do seem like they've been bitten.'_ The girl with light brown hair came to their defense and said, "They look fine. Really." Everyone nodded, not me of course, I could care less.

I started walking down the stairs just enough to see what's on the bottom floor, I could barely hear the rest of their conversation, it's a good thing their talking really quietly too, since at the bottom of the stairs and the ones standing in between us and the way out, were at least a dozen more of _them_. The others seem to be done talking since, the guy with brown hair started walking down the stairs with the others right behind him. I continued walking down the stairs and quickly hid behind the lockers that were near the stairs, they were positioned sideways too, so I had to go around the back, luckily there weren't any of _them_ around, everyone else followed my movements very, very quietly. There were to sets of lockers near the stairs that spilt right down the middle. I hid behind the lockers that were on the right side, the guy with the brown hair, the guy with the long green hair and the girl with pink hair hid with me and the others were on the left side.

As I sat down on the ground with my back against the locker and closed my eyes, and simply listened to them. I heard someone whisper, "I don't want to do this." It sounded like it was the guy with brown hair speaking. I've pretty much recognized all of their voices by now. I opened my eyes, just as the girl with pink hair told him, "They can't see, so it'll be like your hidden." "Well then, Takagi, go out there and show us proof." The guy with brown hair fired back, the girl with pink hair, who is apparently Takagi visibly flinched, I stood up just in time to see the girl with light brown hair say, "Show us your theory is correct, Takagi-kun. We won't be able to move quietly with a group this big." I thought to myself. _'That is very much true.'_ The girl with violet hair said, "Inside the school… During their first attack, I couldn't find any consistency in their movements." Then, the light brown haired girl, "We won't be able to just run out the entrance." Back to the violet haired girl, "Someone's going to have to confirm that for us." Everyone was quiet, probably thinking the same thing, _'Who would do it?'_ I noticed the guy with brown hair bring his left fist to cover his left eye, _'I'm guessing this is his thinking position. However, this problem doesn't require that much thinking… At least, not for me.'_ I thought to myself as I noticed the girl with light brown hair looked at the guy closely, I stood up straighter and said, quietly, but enough for the others to hear, "I'll go." Everyone looked at me and was visibly surprised, the guy with brown hair angled himself to fully face me, "Senpai, are you sure? I can be the one to go instead."

The girl with light brown hair stood up quickly from her crouching position, she was about to say something but she stopped when I held my hand up, "Aren't we suppose to stay as quiet as possible?" I asked slightly annoyed, "You don't have to convince him not to go, umm… What's your name again?" After asking my question it was deadly silent, I groaned to myself, ' _This is really annoying…'_ Fortunately the girl answered me anyway, though she sounded extremely confused, "Uh… Rei Miyamoto.", "Right… As I was saying, you don't need to convince him to stay Miyamoto, because he **will** be staying, right?" I glared at, Takashi or whatever his name was. I heard him gulp, "Right…" He said quietly.

I walked around the lockers, putting myself in a position between the lockers and the large windows, fully exposing myself to _them_ , however they made no move to attack, _Guess that little pink person was right after all.'_ I walked quietly towards the double door that separated us from the outside, and opened them wide. The others were peaking around the corner but I held my hand up telling them to wait. I walked over to a shoe covered in blood and picked it up. I threw it as hard and as far as I could. **CLANG!**

 _They_ immediately turned their heads towards the source of the sound, I looked outside and saw that some of _them_ who were nearby also started coming inside. Thankfully there wasn't a lot, only 3 came inside and headed towards the sound. When the newcomers were a little farther, I gestured towards the others to come.

The violet haired girl and Takashi were the first to rush towards the door and help it open, trying to pry it wider to avoid any contact with the doors while escaping and risk making noise. The others quickly followed. I was standing by the door with the violet haired girl, waiting for the last one to get out, he was carrying a big metal rod that had a half circle at the end of it. I kept my attention on _them_ that were inside. When I heard another loud **CLANG!** I groaned inwardly, as the noise echoed, _Well…That's not good._ "RUN!" Shouted Takashi.

As the others started sprinting, the tiny pink girl started yelling at Takashi. I wasn't paying attention to them, seeing as I was focused on killing the ones nearby. I ran after the others, they were a little bit ahead of me, but I didn't really care. There was one of _them_ right in front of me blocking my path. I grinned, I thrusted my wooden sword right into its head, I swung my sword to the side with its head still impaled, the force of the swing was powerful enough to throw the body to several others nearby. There was someone who I assumed was part of the little group we found getting eaten, _'Disgusting.'_ I approached the little group of _them_ that were having there snack, and attacked. There were several at least a dozen, but since the field was open and I wasn't surrounded, they had no chance. I stabbed the head of the closest one and swung it to the ones approaching. I kicked another one off balance and crushed it with my foot. The ones nearby were stabbed, kicked and crushed. Finally I was faced with the two who were with us, this time though, they were one of _them._ "I show you mercy." I whispered and swung towards their heads, the first one hit was the girl, and she crashed into the guy with the towel, then I changed the direction of my swing to head downwards and their heads were crushed against the pavement.

"Senpai!" The little guy with glasses was the one who called for my attention, "Come on." I ran towards the bus, seeing the violet haired girl and Takashi were outside fighting against the ones getting close. "Get in Senpai." Takashi instructed me, I groaned silently, I don't like being ordered around, but I went inside anyway, as I stepped in the bus, my body felt heavy, "Senpai!" was the last thing I heard before darkness was all I could see.

* * *

 **NOTE: I was just wondering, is it obvious to see the difference between both personalities I mean, the first personality (Tetsuya) has only showed up once, but so far with his appearance do you think there's a difference between Tetsuya and Shinji?**


End file.
